Chair OoB
Requirements *Reflector Ray *A weapon without a swing animation (Flying Edge, Rhava Bural, or either of their upgraded forms) *Any chair (Including save point chairs and the Summon Chair Shard) How to perform #Sit on a chair (Summon one if necessary). #While sitting, attack. This will allow you to use Reflector Ray while sitting. #Use Reflector Ray. You will now no longer be affected by walls, although you are still affected by gravity. Properties While in this state Miriam will no longer be able to collide with any terrain, including walls and floors. Monsters and other hazards, such as spikes will still damage you as normal. Miriam still interacts normally with water in this state. Since you are still affected by gravity, but not floors, you will rapidly fall out of bounds without some way of gaining height such as high jump. Movement While in this state you are always treated as though you are in the air, unless you enter water. You can do any action you normally could while in the air. Divekicks can be used to move rapidly, but you will be stuck in the animation for a short duration unless you hit an enemy. This can quickly throw you very far out of bounds. In water you interact normally, but ignore walls. This can allow you to swim through obstacles. Additionally, while in this state Miriam's z-coordinates are locked. For most maps this doesn't matter at all, however some maps can have very strange interactions with this property. This is not generally very useful and can actually cause you to get stuck. Unless you have a very specific route planned and confirmed, it is recommended to avoid going OOB in these areas: * The Arvantville castle approach (the drawbridge) * The outside tower areas of the Towers of Twin Dragons * The circular maps in Hidden Deset (including Albert's boss arena) Screen Transitions Generally, the screen transition zones are small and quite close to the openings that you normally travel through. This means you can go very far out of bounds while still remaining on the same screen. Some transitions extend beyond their normal openings, however, and can allow you to transition in unexpected places. Even more unusual is that there are some "hidden" transitions; zones which allow you to travel between screens that are normally not connected at all. Finally, there are a few rare "wrong warp" transitions, often one-way, which take you to completely different sections of the castle. Ending the effect The collisionless state can be ended by any of the following: * Entering a cutscene that sets Miriam's location * Being grabbed by an enemy or Iron Maiden * Reloading the game (via the suspend feature or loading a temporary save) * The Valkyrie Sword unique weapon tech Through the latter two, it is possible to regain collisions while inside of a wall. This will cause the game to push you up (or "Zip") to the nearest empty space above Miriam's position. This may push you back out of bounds, standing on top of the screen's ceiling. Though the movement happens very fast, you do travel through all the space in between, which can cause you to enter screen transitions, or take damage from spikes/monsters. Applications Skipping large sections of progression Quickly traversing the castle using hidden transitions and zips Wrong warping Videos Video Demonstration Getting to Oriental Lab early with a zip Oriental Lab zip to warp point Wrong warp to Glacial Tomb Category:Glitch Category:Major Glitch